Actaeon
The Actaeon is a legendary fey warrior, protector of the forests and servant of immortals. The fey looks like a large, very muscular warrior, with the legs and head of an elk. Their majestic antlers are huge and dangerous. Actaeons typically wear simple loinclothes, and carry large longspears made of bone or wood. They are the heroes of fey culture, and often they are met while on a quest to further fey causes within the forest. Apart from their powers, they are also masters of fey and forest lore. Some of them advance as druids and rangers. Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (nature) can learn more about actaeons. When a character makes a successful skill check, the following lore is revealed, including the information from lower DCs. Knowledge (nature) DC - Result 15 - This large elk-headed creature is an actaeon. This result reveals all fey traits. 20 - Actaeons are known as the defenders of the forest and attack any treats to its forest with either its formidable antlers or the large spear it carries. Actaeons generally only speak Sylvan. 25 - The actaeon can breathe a cloud of green vapour, which transforms those affected by it into harmless forest creatures. 30 - Actaeons can summon forest creatures to aid it in its task and whilst it remains in its forest habitat the actaeon is virtually undetectable due to its remarkable agility. Habitat/Society Actaeons live alone except during the mating season, which occurs in the spring of every third year. The following autumn, a female gives birth to a single fawn. The fawn remains with her through the winter, learning the basics of survival: how to forage for bark and twigs, how to shape spears and other basic tools, and how to use sharpened sticks and bones to dig edible roots from the ground beneath the snow. Many fawns starve or freeze during their first winter, or fall prey to an attack. Survivors set out on their own come spring, each pursuing its own solutary existence. Actaeons have an eye for treasure; they collect small hoards in secure, well-hidden locations, such as the hollow trunk of a fallen tree or beneath a rock. As intelligent creatures, they know others also value coins and jewels. Actaeons often trade their riches for tools and – if nature is harsh – for food if the dead of winter. Ecology Actaeons belong to the woodland community that includes centaurs, dryads, and similar creatures. Because actaeons are bold and rare, other forest folk consider them heroes. Actaeons sometimes work with druids to preserve the safety of the woods, especially to thwart a serious danger. Stats large fey HD : 12d6+72 (114hp) Initiative : +7 Speed : 40' Armour Class : 17 (+3 Dex, +5 natural, -1 size, touch 12, flat footed 14) Base Attack/Grapple : +6/+16 Attack : Large longspear +12 melee (2d6+9,20/x3) or Gore +11 melee (2d6+9) Full Attack : Large longspear +12/+7 melee (2d6+9,20/x3) and Gore +6 melee (2d6+9) Space/Reach : 5'/10' (15' w/large longspear) Special Attacks : Breath weapon, summon natural allies. Special Qualities : Fey traits, forest stealth. Saves : Fortitude +10, Reflex +11, will +14. Abilities : Str 22, Dex 16, con 22, Int 12, wis 18, cha 16 Skills : Move Silently +18, Spot +21, Survival +21, knowledge (nature) +16, hide +18, Handle Animal +18. Feats : Weapon Focus (Spear), Alertness, Improved Initiative, track, self sufficient, Scent (bonus). Environment : Any non tropical forest Organisation : Solitary, pair Challenge Rating : 10 Alignment : Often true neutral. Advancement : By class. Level Adjustment : +2. The Actaeon is a legendary fey warrior, protector of the forests and servant of immortals. The fey looks like a large, very muscular warrior, with the legs and head of an elk. Their majestic antlers are huge and dangerous. Actaeons typically wear simple loinclothes, and carry large longspears made of bone or wood. They are the heroes of fey culture, and often they are met while on a quest to further fey causes within the forest. Apart from their powers, they are also masters of fey and forest lore. Some of them advance as druids and rangers. Actaeons can speak Common, Elf, Slyvan and Dryad fluently. In addition, they have the permanent ability to speak with animal (as the second level cleric spell). This applies to all normal forest creatures. Depending on the nature of their opponents, actaeons often use their surprise to question their opponents motives and to demand that they leave the woods. All special effects treat the Actaeon as a 12th level caster. Breath Weapon (Su) : once per day, the Actaeon can breath a cloud of green vapour. The cloud fills a 10'x10'x10' area that is adjacent to the Actaeon. Any being within it is affected by a strong baleful polymorph. The save DC is 22, but even a successful save means a duration of 24 hours. The Actaeon may breathe again the next day to dispel his own breath. Save DC is con based. The polymorphed creature loses its memory of its former life and acts and thinks like the creature it resembles. An actaeon can sense which transformations are permanent. Summon Nature's Allies (Sp) : Once per day, as a spell-like ability, the Actaeon may use a summon nature's ally VI effect. Forest Stealth (Ex) : Within the forest, the Actaeon moves with uncanny agility and stealth. He receives a circumstance bonus of +10 to hide checks, made within the forest. Category:Fey